


蜉蝣

by Lukascanfly



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M, 流浪地球AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukascanfly/pseuds/Lukascanfly
Summary: “行啊，以后我陪你。”杨博尧说，冰雹打在他们俩的身上。他觉得自己被注入了勇气。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 1





	蜉蝣

01

杨博尧出生在北京行星发动机的地下城。

他早就没家了，他的爸妈是救援队的成员，在他的记忆中，几乎没见过几次父母，由于几年以前的地木风暴，爸妈双双去地表执行任务，又双双牺牲了，即便他后来也成为了一名光荣的救援队成员，他也没觉得拯救全人类这事儿有多伟大。

说起来他是个自私的人，他并不是为了什么伟正光的理想，而是为了自己能继续拥有地下城居住权才应征入伍的，顺便能救几个人就救。逃逸时代哪有这么多的规矩，地球都停转这么久了，他早就没什么闲心思去想别人怎么样，他其实一点儿也不介意自己从生到死都为这颗早就无法自理的星球服务逃出太阳系，因为反正他也无所牵挂，能活一天是一天，能吃一天蚯蚓干就一定要吃草莓味儿。

他一直都是这么想的，直到他遇见陈韦丞。

02

遇见陈韦丞是个偶然，杨博尧在一次呼和浩特的维修救援任务中差点被迎面砸下来的冰川给碾的稀巴烂，当时他的防护服被散落的碎冰给划破了，本来氧气就没有剩多少，同队的人早已死的死伤的伤，面前那个巨大的悬崖预示着他命不久矣。

在他已经准备好闭上眼睛祈祷的时候，突然一辆运载车从远方的冰原上疯狂地鸣着喇叭冲过来，一个软塌塌的口音透过外扩对讲器传来，“那个人！我开过去的时候会稍微减速！你趁这个机会赶紧抓住车门的外把手！会有人把你拉进来！”

这句话不外乎让他在这种氧气稀缺的情况下跳上一辆过山车，还是没安全措施的那种，可是杨博尧扪心自问，他到底还是想活下去的。

但是这个开车的行动实在是太鲁莽了。

于是他在被穿着白色高技人员制服的女性拼尽全力扯进车里的第一件事，就是脱掉防护服狠狠的把手里的头盔向司机扔过去。

司机也毫不示弱，面前一个急刹，拔了车卡上来就要决一死战。

这是他和陈韦丞并不算愉快的第一次见面。

03

陈佳贝，也就是上次那个把他拉进来的随队女性，是联合国的高级技术观察员，那次是为了让陈韦丞这个刚上路的司机熟悉一下运输的各种操作，才把她这个陈韦丞的亲姐姐给派来的，没想到无意中救了一个联合国的救援队成员，还变成了拉架的和事佬。

她不想管这件事，但是那两个人第一次见面都互不服输甚至大打出手，她不想也得想。

后来好不容易平安回到北京地下城，陈佳贝接到紧急调配，被拉过去维护行星发动机的整体数据了，陈韦丞也就没有了出任务的随队成员，杨博尧平时如果没有特别的救援任务也不用归队，于是他就顺理成章的补了这个空缺。

当然，两个人一开始都是不乐意的，杨博尧嫌弃陈韦丞，陈韦丞嫌弃杨博尧，两人互相看不顺眼，一言不合就上手打架，平时更是吵吵闹闹拌嘴不断，就这样骂骂咧咧的也在一起了三年。

陈佳贝问过陈韦丞，既然不喜欢杨博尧为什么还要继续和他搭档。

“姐，我不喜欢他我能和他搭档三年？那我不早就开着车把他碾死了吗？”

还没进门的杨博尧在外面听见这话，不知道陈韦丞说的有几分真心几分假意，他推门进去，放下头盔，也没有多问。

陈佳贝嘱咐了几句，扭头收拾东西，抱着电脑穿好防护服逃难一样的下了陈韦丞的运载车。

“北京第三交通委提醒您：道路千万条，安全......”

杨博尧还没坐稳就伸手把显示器的线给拔了。

陈韦丞连忙阻止，“哎你干嘛啊？”

“它每次都不能直接两行泪，听得我头疼。”

“你这拔了显示器我不认路啊，你快插回去。”陈韦丞夺过杨博尧手里的线，“都听三年了，还没习惯啊？”

“我和你在一起三年我都没习惯，你指望我习惯一个低级复读机AI？”

“你会习惯的。”陈韦丞难得没和他拌嘴，等显示器重新启动以后就打开了发动机。

“不会。”杨博尧倔强的扭过头去，开始查看全息地图。

04

杨博尧和陈韦丞不一样，他除了是陈韦丞的运输任务搭档以外，还要是块砖，哪里需要哪里搬，今天东边的发动机制动装置塌方了，明天西边地下城维修漏岩浆了，后天南边地表振幅过强需要增援了，大后天北边又有小行星来撞转都转不起来的地球了。

联合国救援队不忙是不忙，一旦应召不管你干什么都要放下手头的事去集合，这也就导致了杨博尧虽然有居住权，但是一直居无定所，在世界各个地下城漂泊，有时候说好了晚上去北京找和陈韦丞玩儿ns，但是可能突然哪边来了一个联络编码就把他叫走了。

他不能去了就会给陈韦丞联系，一开始倒也没什么，毕竟谁的命都是命，能救一个是一个，陈韦丞也会理解。到后来他渐渐的觉得拒绝陈韦丞太多次有些不太好，所以干脆就避免了两个人之间一起做点儿什么的约定，这样一来也就不用再让运载车司机失望。

但陈韦丞可不这么想。

一个星期以后杨博尧被叫到上海去，那边有高技人员受困，这种可以靠大脑逆天改命的人都是地球的宝贝，他晚上下到临时住所的时候已经很累了，却在电梯门口看见了陈韦丞的脸。

杨博尧愣住了，自己现在连防护服都没脱，灰头土脸的，胳膊上还沾着血，已经两天没睡觉了，眼下那两个青黑色的乌眼圈能耷拉到脚面子上去。

他不知道陈韦丞来干嘛。

“我接了一个上海的运输任务，做完了，来这里等你。”陈韦丞也戴着头盔，在冰雹里面和他一起往回走，“我带了ns。”

“你就是为了和我玩ns？”杨博尧抹了抹脸上的灰，“你这是等不到我回去特地找来了啊。”

“是啊，你说我一个人在北京地底下吃蚯蚓干，多没意思。”

“你姐姐呢？她不回去吗。”

“她是高级观察员，连睡觉都在飞机上或是运载车上，再不就是在联合国地下总部，我从小见她还现在没见你的次数多。”陈韦丞毫不在乎的耸耸肩，“我就是想找个人玩儿ns。”

杨博尧偏过头看他，头盔里的照明灯显得陈韦丞更苍白了，杨博尧好像看到了年幼的自己，没有人陪，没有方向，在这个谁也不知道流浪地球计划会不会成功的大环境中一天天的熬过去，他在无法拯救自己的情况下选择了加入救援队。

救不了自己，那就救别人吧。

“行啊，以后我陪你。”杨博尧说，冰雹打在他们俩的身上。他觉得自己被注入了勇气。

05

贝加尔湖冰原。

地木风暴曾经一度被称为“最后的救援”，但是在空间站爆炸之后，苏拉威西转向发动机成功引爆木星顺利度过了那次危机，杨博尧那时候也才刚刚成年，地木风暴曾一度带走了他的父母，他没有死在北京地下城已经是万幸。

这次的事其实说大不大说小不小，索契的行星发动机出现了问题，并不是特别严重的事，当时杨博尧正在中国的边境和陈韦丞一起执行运输任务，联合国救援队一个联络编码就又把他给叫走了。

“严重吗？”陈韦丞有些担心的给他戴好头盔。

“没大事，我们是要去那里待命的，出了什么问题我们要行动，你好好的，把事儿办完了我就回北京，你请我吃草莓味儿蚯蚓干。”杨博尧穿着厚重的防护服，拍了拍陈韦丞的胳膊。

其实事情比他想得要严重一点，在路上和陈韦丞通话的时候还没什么问题呢，突然信号就中断了，他私人通信的频道就一直没关。

索契的行星发动机地下的地下城，就差那么一点点就也要岩浆倒灌了。

还是地木风暴的错，虽然已经过去有几年了，木星给地球的那一次冲击波还是留有人人唾弃的余响。

杨博尧用同声传译大声的叫喊，让地底同伴赶紧撤出危险区的群众，索契的发动机两天前刚刚维修好，换了新的耐高温材料，可能是磨合的状态不够稳定，连接桥下面发生了爆炸。

杨博尧眼睁睁的看着自己的同伴消失在火海中，他突然前所未有的焦虑了起来，和陈韦丞的相处让他有了铠甲，却也让他有了软肋，他开始无法接受同伴的离去与死亡，他无法容忍自己救不了别人，明明就在眼前，却始终拉不住他们，只能用眼睛看着，看着他们掉下悬崖，看着他们燃烧殆尽。

同声传译器里，他燃烧的同伴在冲他大吼，火石已经准备就绪，让他快跑。

他看着眼前的一切，腿脚无比沉重，甩开了身上缠绕的尼龙绳就往地下城的电梯那里跑了起来，他不知道自己的父母是不是也是这样，无数次的拼尽全力保护了别人，还让别人快点走。

直到他们因为无数的不可抗力无可奈何，从而消失在这个宇宙中。

杨博尧自己不想做英雄，他也做不了，他救不了自己，他只想救几个人，能救几个救几个。

火海却即将把他吞没。

在他再次准备好闭上眼睛祈祷的时候，突然一辆运载车从远方的冰原上疯狂地鸣着喇叭冲过来，一个软塌塌的口音透过外扩对讲器传来，“杨博尧！我开过去的时候会稍微减速！你趁这个机会赶紧抓住车门的外把手！抓紧了！”

还是一样傻透了的策略，还是一样的运载车，还是一样的语调。

有人来救他了。

06

“你好了没有啊？那草莓味儿蚯蚓干就那么好吃？”陈韦丞在车里等的不耐烦了，大声的喊了几句。

“你不懂，不用自己花钱的就是好。”

“要不是我顺着私人通话的信号跑去把你捞上车，你还能享这福？”陈韦丞看着杨博尧进来，黑色的救援队制服，左臂上绣着国旗，和他嘎吱嘎吱的在头盔里嚼的蚯蚓干十分不协调。

“行了行了，快开车吧，你这个月被扣了多少分了你自己想想。”杨博尧嫌弃的摆摆手，让陈韦丞赶紧启动车子。

“北京第三交通委提醒您：道路千万条，安全......”

杨博尧眼疾手快的把显示器的线给拔了。

“天天两行泪，这不是盼着我死。”

“我说了我不认路！它一个没智商的复读机你和它较什么劲。”陈韦丞再次夺过杨博尧手里的线，“还没习惯？”

“没有。”

陈韦丞把车卡插上，却没急着发动车子，他扭过头，认认真真的看进杨博尧的眼睛里，“真的还没习惯？”

杨博尧回望过去，享受着车上难得的安静时刻，然后慢悠悠的开口。

“我知道啦，我也喜欢你。”


End file.
